What will happen next
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: GUN:BEWARE OF WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO READ: Death appears sudden and depression rushes over fast. What is Cole Port and Soapy crying over? Please read. Gunna be a good but also sad story. Denton,Clay,Hoodoo,Reed,Holister,Etc begining part sad. *After the game*
1. Running thoughts

**xXAuthor NotesXx**_I __finally get to make more GUN stories. I'm so happy now. But I think this one will be too mature and have too many sexual scenes in it but I still think that would work. __***~***__ BTW I hope GUN fan__**z**__ will love my GUN stories__**. 3**_

_***********************************************************************_

**Cole's POV**

_**Empire City:**_

_**I was heading down to a little town called Brimstone. A young English man by the name of Jack Swift sent me a telegraph and I decided to come down to see who these people are.**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

The wind was cold and it beat fiercly against my face. I spurred my horse into a gallop and soon I was stopped by Many Wounds. We both looked at each other in great fear and yet great happiness. He rode up closer to me as he handed me a dream catcher. He said it was for catching the bad things that surround you. And it would help me so much. I thanked him for this wonderful gift he has given and I was off again.

"What.?" I think I noticed Soapy and Port riding up towards me in the darkness. I knew I heard sounds of horses hooves but I didn't know if it was them.

When they got close enough to see, it was them fer'sure. Soapy looked like hell again and Port just had another broken arm,..again. But I wanted to get down there before sunrise. "Hey Cole where ya'll headin'.?" Port and Soap both rode up to me and I hung my head down. I just wish they would stop following me and I wish they would never worry about me. I let out a long sigh and spurred my horse in a runnin' speed down the train tracks. Port cursed out at me and soon they both caught up with me.

"Why you trying to leave us here Colton. Clay is in trouble and we need yer' help." Port's disturbed voice got more fierce with anger and sadness for Clay. I knew Clay is more important than this trip I was about to make but I sure still need to head down to that little town.

I nodded my head and started in a running motion again, this time me following Port and Soap.

**xX I think this one was kinda bad. But I still hope you guys love it RxR Xx**


	2. Goodbye Clay

Down in the hid-out:

_**I had just got back to Clay's hide-out when I saw him bleeding half to death on the ground right beside his henchmen and Port Soapy and I standing right beside him as well. We don't know how he got in this bad condition but we are all going to find out...even If I would ever have to do it alone.**_

_______________________________________________________________

"Come on Clay. Get your lazy ass up from the ground. We got you." I accidently cursed towards Clay as Port Soap and I tryed so hard to help him up and we lyed him down in his tent. We could all hear his wimpers and cries but we have to wait until the Doctor arrives. He took about 3 hours to get here, when Clay was unconsious from too much blood loss.

"Doc help him please. We can't let him die like this. You gotta' do somethin'." Port choked and grabbed the doctor by his white apron and pulled him close with his one arm. I grabbed him away from him and told him to calm down.

We all knew it would be hard to live life without Clay. He was the only one we know who actually tried to give us our freedom in the world and we may be indian lovers but at least we have a heart.

As the doctor was checking his heart beat with a stethoscope, I took the boys back out from the tent and we sat near the empty fire pit on logs sipping from our last night beer bottles. Today didn't seem like I thought it would be like. I could already feel Clay slipping from us and It gave me terrible aches and deep sadend pains. But Clay was a strong brave man. At least if he dies..he'll die a brave and courageous man. And we'll never ever forget what he has done for us. To give us this freedom of whom ever to love. This freedom to say Hey if you don't like us...just leave us alone 'cause we have something you don't have and that's Clay.

____________________________________________________________

Just before the Doctor left the tent, I ran inside...but I was too late. We were all too late. Clay...Clay is gone. I walked towards his body and grasped his hand tightly with mine. "C-Cole, your a very brave man. Don't ever let that slip away from you. And don't let anyone pick on you boys. I don't want anything to happen to you...I love you guys." Those last words of his sunk into my heart deeply hurting me badly.

"No..no NO!!!" I shouted to the sky as I held his hand tight and cryed so hard I didn't think I would be able to stop myself. "What, Cole." Port shouted at me as him and Soapy appeared in the tent beside me.

I wipped my eyes and looked down at Clay's face. The face of freedom. The face of bravery but also the face of love and care. We all wished he was here right now, but he was always in our hearts. "Clay...I can't believe yer' gone. I-I-" Port began to stutter as he leaned in towards Clay's empty body and cryed silently so we couldn't hear a tear drop or a nose sniffle. As I kept my eyes on him, I heard Soapy say a few words. He held his hat on his chest and closed his eyes. "Oh lord please let this brave man of ours soar anywhere he pleases. Please just let him be free." He finished his last words with a few sniffles and a hug from me to him. I felt Soap cry on my shoulder. I know this is hard for all of us.

But it just wasn't fair for him to go that fast after all he's done for us. There's no point in living if you have nothing to live for anymore. We had nothing now. All we had was Clay. The man who always shouted at us but shouts at us to make us understand and follow his footsteps.

But still we had friends to be there for you when you need it the most and the most time is now.

***~* OMG. I began to cry when I got to the part when Clay dies. I can't believe I made something that sad but also so beautiful. T^T We'll never forget you Clay even though you didn't die in Gun. But this was after the game but the bad guys aren't dead except for Magruder. He only appears in Flashbacks.**


	3. Depression rushes in fast

**Dodge City:**

__

_**Today was Clay's funeral. **_

_**We all went into the old church and held one there. **_

_**There were as much people I thought there would be **_

_**and they were all teary eyed as they all walked up to see Clay in an open Cascet.**_

_**It was a very depressing day for all of us but mostly Soap Port and I **_

_**and also his henchmen. I couldn't go up to see him, but I had to. I wanted to. I took one look at him and felt my eyes tear up so sudden.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

After the funeral and after the Preacher was done preaching, the boys and I walked out of the church after all the other folks got out first. "Oh shoot. I just can't believe he's actually gone." Port sighed trying so hard to keep his tears from coming while rubbing his broken arm, realizing that the cloth holding his arm and a big piece of wood together was tearing alittle. Port's face looked so angry. Full of fury. "It was all that fucking Doc's fault. He must have done somethin' wrong." Port began to go wacko as I tryed to hold him still but all he did was push me down.

"Port it wasn't the doctor's fault. Just calm your ass down." I said, getting myself back up as Soapy was backing up slowly just to get away from us. Port was very messed up. He wasn't like himself after Clay died.

I jumped on his back and tackled him down on the ground. Making him taste dirt. "STOP.!!" I shouted at him as I got up and attempted to grab his arm but he kicked me hard and I fell to my knees, but I got back up no matter how bad the pain was. He threw a punch at me and hit me in the face, but it wasn't strong enough to knock me over. So I crouched down quickly and attacked his legs, watching as he tumbled over. He spit at me once I had him pinned down and he rolled himself over on top of me. I could smell the dirt sturring up from underneath us and I took some golden brown dirt and threw it in his eyes.

"Come on Soapy. Get his legs and I'll get his arms." Soapy listened and did what he was told. We finally realized that Port was asleep or unconsious.

______________________________________________________________

When we got him back to the hide out, the henchmen of Clay's crowded us and helped us carry Port's big body into one of the tents. "What happend.?" One of them spoke looking down at him. But I didn't answer. I didn't want them all to know that we got into a fight just because of what happend to Clay. So instead I walked out of the tent in anger and Soapy followed close behind.

"Goddamn. What has happened to Port now.?" I threw my hat on the dirt ground and looked at Soapy who was looking back at the tent. He put a hand on my shoulder and spoke. "We'll kid I don't exactly what's wrong with him but he ain't well." His words ain't and well rang in my ears. I couldn't believe Port has become this way. I know it was a terrible lost that we just had, but why does he have to be this way.

-------------------------------------------------

PART 2: Never think 'bout tomorrow

It was already night time, passed 8 I would say and everyone was having a good time just like the last time we did. Chaves one of Clay's mexican henchmen was playing the fiddle while the other henchmen were busy talking busy playing poker on the ground or just busy having a good time. But Port was inside the tent still, talking the the sky.

"Soap, I'll be back." I got my seat up off the log next to Soap and headed towards the tent with a half empty beer bottle in my hand. I made my way inside the tent and saw Port on the ground covered in a blanket. "Here drink some of this." I handed him my bottle and he drank from it fast and then handed it back to me. I crouched down beside him and he looked my way. "Hey kid, I'm sorry fer' what happend back there. I don't know what happend to me." I saw a sparkle in his eye and I told him to come out of this tent and have some fun.

But he didn't want to. For the first time he didn't want to have a couple drinks and talk about the good old days. I had to stay inside with him. Just because we both were feeling the same way, but I just didn't show it. And besides he was my buddy and a good friend he is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

xX Hope this Chapter was a good one too. RxR pweeze Xx


	4. Port is back and okay

Empire City:

_**Today Port was feeling better than he was last night.**_

_**The doctor gave us some pills to give him when he acts that way again.**_

_**But I don't think he's crazy, he's just having a rough time just like the rest of us.**_

_**And I never thought the painful feeling would never go away...**_

_**________________________________________________**_

"Hey Port drink this." Soapy handed him a tin cup full of warm water. He took it from him and gulped it down quickly not knowing that I put a few pills in the cup. Soapy sat down beside him on the log and dusted his own jacket off.

"Hey kid, we have to give him some rest." Soap looked at me then back at Port who told him he didn't want to rest. He stood up and stretched yawning like he was perfect. "Hey you two I feel fine." He smiled trying so hard not to hurt his broken arm anymore. Chavez came back with some food in his saddle bag. "Here guys, eat up. I got some eggs and toast from a friend of mine." He jumped off his horse and took his bag off the saddle and sat it down in front of us.

"I alreaty put them to a fire and it's all warm for you. Please eat up." He was crouched down beside the empty fire pit and he lyed the food on a tin plate he had and let us pick what we wanted. Port looked happy and he took one slice of toast with a piece of egg in his hands.

__________________________________________________

After all the food Chavez brought for us was gone, he rode off and Port climbed up on his horse and told Soap and I to come along with him as he goes to Dodge. "Come on Soap. Get on yer' horses boys. Let's ride." He shouted cheerfully as we followed beside him in a running motion all the way towards Dodge City.

As we entered Dodge, we rode our horses in a walking speed and headed to Hoodoo's Palace. "Well hello there." Soapy tipped his hat to a little young lady as we rode passed a few people and her response was a giggle. "Soap, 'nuff flirtin'." I just kept to myself as Port chuckled at Soapy. "Well you know she was very pretty if I may say myself." There Soapy goes again. I rode further ahead of them and they caught up with me in no time.

"Well here we are boys. Now let's get a nice bed to sleep in and a fine woman to lye with." Chuckled Port as his dirty little mind caught up with him again and finally he was back to his usual self.

Soap and Port headed inside while I wandered around outside for a bit. I glanced around my surroundings and inhaled the deep aroma of the dirt ground beneath my feet. I just loved these small towns. They calmed me and made me feel okay. Made me feel like I was home.


	5. Not the right one for Soap

_**Today I found out where Soapy has gotten all his fresh wounds from. He was gone last night when I made my way back to the hide out and Port and I couldn't find him. I wish I could have been there for him...I have never ever been there for him and that was hurt me deeply inside.**_

_**____________________________________________**_

"Kid..I'm sorry. I tried all I could to stop 'um, but I couldn't. I'm sorry." He looked down in shame and showed Port and I his wounds and bruises on his face. "Get the bandages and alcohol, quick." I ordered Port and he was off to get the supplies as fast as he could. "Hey Soapy it's not your fault. You did all you could do and It's okay. It is my fault for not being there for a friend." I spoke. "I should be the one with the cuts and bruises." I stopped there and Port came back with the right supplies I needed.

As I opened the bottle of alcohol, I dabbed the little cloth on the tip of the bottle and pressed it against his wounds and his bruises. "Oh shoot, kid that stings." He whinned a bit but then it all faded away once I was finished wrapping the bandages around were he needed them to be.

"Well Soap and Cole, I'm off on a date with my lovely and pretty girlfriend down in Empire. I'll be back first thin' tomorrow mornin'. I promise." He waved goodbye as our hands waved the same back at him. Once he was out of sight, I provided Soapy with some fresh water and he drank it all up. But he was still looking down. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Jennings. What's wrong." I asked looking at him as he grabbed a half empty beer bottle from the other nights party and drank from it. Making his cut up lips moist with the spill of whiskey.

"Huh kid. You wont understand me. No one ever does." He stood up and scratched his arm lying the bottle back down. "I just need some extra company. Not from you kid but from a woman." He said, as he sat back down. I thought about something for a moment then an idea came to mind. "Hey Soap since you want a nice woman why don't you head on down to the Alhambra or Empire's Saloon." I suggested as he looked at me.

"I should go down there." He began to feel better as he stood up and dropped his bottle of whiskey. "Well come on kid, we ain't got all day." He was already on his horse while I jumped on mine and we galloped all the way down to Empire.

____________________________________________

When we got to Empire, we strolled on down to Hoodoo's Palace and searched that side for a nice woman. We both noticed Port and his date. She didn't look like the type for him but they were still cute together. "Hey guys, whatcha' doin' down here.?" He smiled at us as he had his good arm around her waist. I looked away from her and back at Port. "Here fer' a lady to hang with. 'Cause ya'll can take her sister. It's okay with her." He winked at his date and she smiled back. "Fine but we need to see her." I spoke again as Port pointed inside Hoodoo's Palace. "She's in there. Hope you like her." Port's pretty girl spoke as she giggled and Soapy and I walked inside.

As we searched around the hotel, we both spotted a woman that looked sweet enough to be her sister. "Hello there. " Soapy tipped his hat to the lovely lady and she giggled. She had long flowing blonde hair and the greenist eyes of all greens. Her laugh was the cutest thing though and she wore a long light blue dress with white matching gloves and a cute little hat on top.

"What's your name beautiful.?" Soap spoke flirtious again, as she whispered in his ear and I watched and then walked back out of the building leaving them two alone. "My names Christina." She spoke while leaving his ear slowly, right as she blew gently on the side of his ear. He really liked her and she knew he did too. "Ya'll wanna go upstairs, Mr. Jennings.?" Her voice attracted him to her as he followed her and she shut the door behind them. While they were inside she fiercly pulled Soap into a lip lock and held him tight. He kissed her back and backed her up into the door, thumping as her back hit it.

"Oh your just beautiful." He smiled and removed his hat and threw it on the bed continuing what she started. His fingers slowly traced down the length of her long hair while her hands were a hold of his back. "Oh Mr. Jennings." She rested her head back on the door as his lips met her neck and began to kiss and nibble gently, making her squeel. "Take me.!" She suddenly jumped up around Soapy and knocked him down on the bed while she was still above him with her legs locked around his waist. But he refused. He got her off him and he took his hat, walking out the door. She just wasn't the right one.


	6. xX Characters in my story Xx

_**Xx These are the characters in my story xX**_

_**1. Colton (Cole) White**_

_**2. Many wounds**_

_**3. Clay Allison **_

_**4. Soapy Jennings**_

_**5. Port something**_

_**6. Patrick Denton**_

_**7. Annie Stokes (From Red dead revolver)**_

_**8. Josiah (Reverend)Reed**_

_**9. Mayor Hoodoo Brown**_

_**10. Hollister and his men**_

_**11. Rughdabar**_

_**12. And those indian people.**_

_**13. And just random people from Empire and Dodge.**_


	7. Hollister's new fort

**Author's note: **

**Well in this whole story it is in between the end of the game and the begining but **

**Hollister's hideout is in some other place now and Reed, Mayor Hoodoo and **

**rughdabar are alive in this story but I don't want them to harm the Indians no more even though there still Indian-haters. BTW in some chapters there would be different POV's.**

_________________________________________________________

"Sir, someones here to see you." One of Hollister's men announced to him as he followed him and was surprised at what awaited him this long. It was Reed but he had a beautiful young lady in his arms. She began to skirm when Reed gave her up to Hollister. She was badly beaten and her clothing was tore up a bit. "Thank you Reed, and when I see you again it better be good." His deep evil voice rang in his ears and he put his hands behind his back and nodded at his reply. "Off with you." He motioned for him to leave as he obeyed and rode his armored horse out of his Hide out.

"Well well well, let's get you comfurtable. I can't let a beautiful woman like you go to waisst." He held her arm tight and whispered fiercly in her ear. The woman screamed but he stopped that soon. "And if you don't obey me, I may just have to give you back to Reed." He hissed watching as she shook her head no and began to cry.

As he was walking into his lounging room, he sat her down forcefully and grabbed a roll of tape. "This wont hurt just stay still." He leaned in towards her face and he tore a piece of duck tape off with his teeth and slowly pressed the tape to her mouth and he slowly walked behind her and grabbed both her arms and took a small rope and tied her wrists together so tight she began to whimper. He then stood up straight and and she looked passed his direction. She looked at his desk which was covered in papers and maps and even arms and skulls.

"Mhhh-mh." She tightend her eyes shut and started to blubber again. She didn't even want to think about what he would do to her. She's already been abused, badly beaten and almost been raped by Reed and she didn't want to go threw the pain again.

She listened to the clacking of his boots hit the wooden floor as he started to chuckle. "Here have a sqwa. Oh sorry you can't ha ha ha." His taunting evil laugh made her angry and frightened. All she is, was a whore. Actually a new whore who was force to be one and now is under her new master's power. Her name was Annie. Annie Stokes and she was kidnapped from her Ranch home by Reed. Her golden brown hair was abit messy but it also looked very cute and she wore a red fannel top and blue jeans with brown leather chaps. If she was a whore then she should be dressed like one but to Hollister, she was very drop-dead sexy.

"Shhh-Don't scream. It makes me angry when my women scream." She looked at his facial expression once he yelled at her. His face was very unkind and he had a very bad smell to him. Almost like the smell of alcohol mixed with death. His eyes were a crystal grey color, his skin was very pale and his brownish-grey mustache under his nose formed into a beard making its way up both sides of his jawline and connecting to his hair. He wore a blue blood spotted suit and had a dead skinned bear on his shoulders, with it's bloody paws drapping over on his chest and wore brown leather gloves on his hands.

_______________________________________________________________

Just as the sun rose to the new day, Annie was fast asleep lying next to Hollister without even knowing why she was in the first place. When she opened her eyes she realized the smell and the look of Hollister and she tryed to get away but he didn't let her.

"You thought I would let you go that fast and easy.?" He grumbled pulling her back down on the floor and sat on top of her. "Mhhh-mhmh." She turned her head violantly over to the right then the left again but that didn't stop him from kissing her. "Hold still." He pinched both sides of her jaw and held her face in place. Slowly he leaned in towards her and kissed her deeply, feeling the soft brush of his beard tickle underneath her nose holding his hat on his head with his free hand. She begun to skirm again but his apache knife he kept in his pocket created a gash across her thigh and she started to bleed badly on him. "Let me go you pervert." She made her hands finally free as she raised her hand and wacked him one across the face and once he was on his knees she then kicked him in the face, making him helplessly hold his face and whin alittle from the pain.

"I got to get outta' here." She scretched as she headed out the door way and ran into one of his men. "Where do you think yer' going.?" She moved to the right then back to the left and he still kept following her. But right when she didn't know anything was about to happen, Reed creeped up behind her and began strangling her with his forearm to her neck.

"You poor unluck soul. If you didn't run away, you wouldn't be stuck with me again. Now would ya." His breath smelled like fresh whiskey and dark anger. He pulled her over to his horse and sat her on top. "Stay. Your comin' back to me." He jumped on his horse and rode into a fast gallop and away they both went. But just as he left Hollister came running out from his fort's entrance and cursed Reed's name. "Damn it. I'll get her back. Just wait and see...Reed." He turned his back and walked back inside with a bloody nose.


	8. The new woman

**Josiah Reed's POV**

"Calm down little girl. The lord has blessed you with so many great things." I shouted to the sky of the old church raising a bottle of holy water. I lowered it down and I returned my focus back on the young beauty and I noticed she was skirming and screaming beneath the rag that was stuffed in her mouth tied around with a rope. "Oh lord, please take this soul and make it new." I spoke once more as I removed the rag from her mouth and raised her head with my hand. "Drink this Annie and you will become new again." I knew right then she didn't obey me so I had to do more than that.

I crawled ontop of her and began to strip her down until there was nothing more to be ripped off her marvelous body. "Oh lordy lord." I breathed in fiercely as my lips hit hers and I felt my hand wrap around her breast tightly.

"Shush my darling." I kissed her once more and held her face in my hands as my tongue lingered inside slowly feeling the inside of her mouth and playing with her tongue. But right then I knew something was going wrong. "You BASTARD.!!!" She grabbed the bottle of Holy water and splashed it in my face which left a burning sensation attatched to my face and led me away from the girl. I could hear her leave but she won't get that far from me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART TWO: Soapy's new crush**

**Cole's POV**

"Hey Kid, where we headin'.?" Soap asked me in curiousity while we rode slowly on horseback, watching the sunset turn from yellow to dark orange. Such beautiful colors I thought but right before we continued on, a young woman came running out from the tunnel towards us and she was crying. Soap and I quickly jumped off our horses and ran towards her. She fell straight into my arms just before she hit the ground and it looks like she had a rough time where ever she was by the looks of her.

"Huh-" I put her on my horse and climbed back on as her shaky arms wrapped around my waist. "Come on Soap." We spurred our horses into a fast gallop and down the train tracks we followed.

____________________________________________________

When we got back to the hideout, I helped her down and she looked alittle better but she was still in shock. "Hey ma'am. Look at me." I raised her head up but she refused. I removed my hat and lyed it down beside me as I crouched down in front of her. Soap was crouched down on the other side of her as well. But he looked like he was more in love with her than anything else. "Soap don't be staring at her that way." I startled her a little as she scooted closer to me than she did to Soapy. "Don't let them get me. DON'T." She screamed as I held her close trying to think what was wrong. Soapy scooted closer and reached his hand out to touch her arm but right when he touched her, she began to cry.

"NO...Dark clothing..Dark Church...JOSIAH.!!!" She said out loud as her tears fell from her face and I thought about it long and hard then I had something. "Soap, I think she's talking about Reed. That evil son of a bitch." I cursed looking at Soap then back at her.

"Well kid I don't know what's wrong with her but she's just the prettiest thing that I ever layed eyes on." He commented on her beauty, removing his hat and lying it beside him. "Hey come on now...you ain't gotta' cry like this." His fingers went threw her golden brown hair as she began to stop. We both looked at eachother then down at her. "We got to get her some rest." I stood up and left my hat behind as Soap did the same.

We climbed up on our horses again and this time Soapy wanted to ride her down to Dodge. "Let's go Soap." I lead the way as he followed close behind. Once we entered Dodge, it was dark except for a few candle lights and lanterns up in the Saloon. Then we rode down until we got to Hoodoo's Palace the old place was giving me a headache.

____________________________________________________

"Let's get her a room." I suggested and I went up to the counter and asked for a room and he gave me a key and we headed upstairs. "Lye her down and shut the door." I watched as Soapy listened and then back on her my eyes went. I brushed her hair out of her eyes so I could finally see her gorgeous beauty in full view. She was the most fine woman I have ever seen. I have to go with Soapy's opinion on her looks this time. We then decided on who should watch her and it was both of us who wanted to. We both can't watch her so I let Soapy since he was always getting in trouble else where.

"Take care of this one Soap. She's definately a keeper." Before I walked out of the room, I leaned in towards her and kissed her forehead gently and headed out. I shut the door behind Cole and looked down at her as I sat in the little chair beside the bed where she lay silently but the sounds of her breathing.

"Oh Crimany jimjams she is a keeper." I gave a little smile and sat down on the bed beside her. While she was stirring, she opened her eyes and yawned one of those contageous yawns and she stared up at me with her hands lying gently beside her face. I smiled at her and slowly stroked her cheek. "Wh-where am I.?" She asked and got out of bed. But I quickly grabbed her gently before she got out. "Don't worry. Your safe with me." She sat back down and smiled at me. As she sat I couldn't help but notice the holes in her jeans, and I just had to look at her beautiful creamy skin. But doing that and thinking so badly about her made me throb painfully between my thighs. So before anything else started to happen, I grabbed a pillow and rested it on my lap as quickly as I could with out her knowing.

"Um what's up with the pillow.?" She asked pointing at it as I blushed fiercely and looked back at her. "Well-uh." I scratched the back of my head and tryed to resist looking at her very wonderful sized breasts, but it was so hard.

I scooted closer and removed the pillow. She accidently bumped her hand into mine as we both blushed. But I needed her she felt like the one I needed, the one I really wanted. So without hesitation, my body pushed her back on the bed with her eyes looking into mine. I took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips and planted a gentle kiss on top. I saw a smile reappear on her face and I slowly kissed her resting my hands on both sides of her head on the sheet. Squeezing the sheets underneath my fists as I felt more pain and couldn't help it from coming, but it looked like she doesn't care as much as I thought she would.

"What am I doin'." She spoke gently as I got off her in no time and sat at the foot of the bed. .

But I wasn't going to tell her what she's been doing. I didn't want her to hate me. I like her and she's very beautiful and greater than any other woman that I dated in the past.

--------------------------------------------------------

**PART THREE: Cole's POV**

When I headed back upstairs into her bedroom, I found Soap in a chair, and the woman in the bed still but she looked at me and began to leave. "Hey where are you going.?" I put out my arm in the doorway and she got trapped inside. She looked furious at me and she tryed to run away but I quickly put my hands on both sides of her waist and pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door blocking it as I locked it as well.

"You need to stay here with us. Reed will catch up with you sometime around and we don't want you to get napped by him." I threw Soapy the key and he deliberately caught it in his hands and jammed it into his jacket pocket.

She forced herself out of my grasp and crossed her arms across her chest. "I just want to leave. I need to get back home." Her voice seemed to be getting angry with me as I stared at her in amazement. "Wait wait wait. So you live on a ranch do you.?" I asked as she started to listen. Her response was a nod of her head and she turned her back to me. "So- I reopened the door and grabbed a big rifle from the doorway and shut the door. "Is this your rifle.?" I spoke as she slowly turned back around and looked at it in awe. "You found it fer' me.?" She gasped and took it carefully from my hands. "Well thank you stranger." She smiled at me and sat back down drawing a cloth from her back pant pocket and began cleaning it.

I walked towards her slowly and she looked up at me. "Hey why not a sweet thing like yourself try it out for me. What do you say.?" I suggested while she got up from the edge of the bed and thought for a moment. "Oh fine stranger bu- I skipped her response and shushed her. "My names Cole. Colton White no need to call me stranger." I smiled gently as I arched my head back in a motion for Soap to come along. He got out of the chair and stayed close behind. He wanted to get a good look from behind this woman, but she noticed him watching her backside. "You PERVERT!!" She screamed out loud drawing attention from random folks that were inside the hotel. Soapy jumped alittle and blushed red.

"Soapy let me talk to you." I spoke walking towards him and pulled him by his backside of his jacket. "What the hell was that all about. What are you trying to do to the nice lady.?" I hissed with my arms against my chest. He coughed quietly and dusted himself off in a mannerly way pretending that nothing was wrong. "Well kid- uh nevermind." He scratched the back of his head cautiously looking at his feet as I pulled him along with us but the woman was gone. "Oh HELL.!!" I cursed letting go of Soapy as I looked around the hotel but saw her nowhere.

But once I looked out the door way she was sitting on the front steps waiting for us it looked like. "Gosh Soapy don't get too worked up, she's outside." I sarcastically spoke to him but really I was talking about myself.

I rested my hand on her right shoulder and she looked up from her rifle at me. "Yes.?" She questioned raising a dark eyebrow. "Let's go down to a nice quiet place, to shoot." She walked down the three steps and headed towards my horse. "Fine but I'm stealing yer' horse, str- I mean Colton." She smiled at me as I was lost in the moment with her. "Uh-kid." Soapy knocked me out of it and I got back to reality. So I jumped up on my horse that she was riding as we were off. Soapy got on too late and he was a little far behind but soon caught up with us. I kept my eyes on the dirt road in front of me and tryed to start up a conversation with her. "So how long have you been shooting that lovely rifle of yours.?" I asked, feeling her hands trail slowly around my waist. I swallowed the lump in my throat and waited for her to reply but just one thing I really wanted to ask her was if she had anyone with her.

__________________________________________________________

When we entered the badlands, we pulled our horses into a slow walking pace and I could still feel her hands around my waist messing with my belt buckle. "Well were here." I stopped my horse completely and jumped down, and took her by the hand as she jumped on to her feet off the horse.

"Wonderful. Nice place to shoot boys." She smiled scanning her surroundings but she paused for a moment and turned to look at me and Soap. "We can't let these wild buffilo get scared or frightened by my shots so lets head over down that hill." Her long legs headed towards down the hill while Soap and I kept an eye on her backside but I thought it was too hornyish to do that. So we both stopped and ran toward our new spot.

"What ya'll want me to shoot.?" She unstrapped her brown leather hat from her back and put it on her head holding her rifle up against her shoulder as the bullet hole was facing behind her.

I spoke softly and then paused. "Um just fire anywhere you like." I replied back to her question as I had nothing else to say except for something stupid that slipped out. "Hey." I walked up towards her away from Soap, as she turned around to face me and I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Your such a fine woman and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to-well- I paused suddenly catching my eyes on a wolf that was heading straight towards us. All I heard was a loud shot and I realized her gun tip was smoking. She smiled and winked at me. "Let's go boys. I need a drink or two." I followed behind her but decided to keep an eye on her ass for as long as I wanted to. "Hey Soap come on." I shouted for him as he egarly jumped on his horse and smiled at me. I smiled back and waited for her to get on first so I could get my big ass on the saddle. But she was so close to me, that I was pushed up against the saddles handle and it didn't feel too good but I just let her be that close. I wanted her to be that close.


	9. Swimming at Piper lake

_**Annie's POV**_

_**When I headed down town to the Ol' Saloon I was dressed in a red frilly dress with dark brown cowgirl boots on my feet and wore black wholey fishnets around my skinny legs and wore a black laced corsette for my top with black leather gloves on my hands. "Howdy, boys. " I raised my booted foot on some random men's table and they all went bazooka over me. "Yeehaw!! Look at them perty legs of hers. Ain't she just the sweetest damn thing ya'll ever seen boys.?" A skinny man spoke as the bigger one spit out his last swag of tabacco and reached fer' my leg as he pulled me towards his big body. **_

_**"GET OFF OF ME.!!" I struggled to get outta' his grasp but he had a nice good hold of me. "Your going now where woman." Soon I found myself up against the wall with my right leg tight against his side. He leaned in further to my face and licked me with his tongue. **_

_**"MHHH.!!" I screamed as I felt his big hard cock poking my silky panties. His boys surrounded me as he let go of me and as I closed my eyes and reopened them again, I realized it was Hollister and his men. I can't believe I thought he was a fat man. Maybe because of the dead bear on his back wrapped around his shoulders. "Now I've got you." He breathed against my neck, as I continuingly felt his dick on my thigh. "YOU BASTARD. UH!!" I pushed against his chest but nothing stopped him from removing my panties. "You like this, don't you." He hissed in my ear feeling his finger inside me and stroking my outsides. I squeezed his back uncontrollably, suddenly hearing his blue pants drop to the floor. "AHHH.!!" I felt him thrust into me as hard as I ever imagined a man doin'. "AHHH-Ohhh." I listened to myself and I didn't like it. As he kept thrustin', I felt my body go up and down the wall, with his gloved hand squeezing my bare ass. **_

_**After the thrustin' was over, he removed himself from me and put his pants back on and buckled his belt back around him. "Know your enemy, woman." He left with his henchmen and I was left cryin' on the floor, back against the wall.**_

_**______________________________________**_

_**When Cole and his friend arrived, they found me sittin' at the table in the far corner, cryin' and drinkin' a full bottle of whiskey. My makeup I put on today was smeared like someone rubbed charcoal in my face and smeared it. "Hey what happened.?" Colton asked as he sat beside me on another chair while his friend Soapy sat in front of us. But I didn't tell him. I got out of my seat and walked away from him angrily. "Hey. HEY.!!" He shouted back at me, makin' me stop in my tracks. I heard his boots clank on the wooden floor as he stepped in front of me.**_

_**"Let's get a room. 'Kay.?" He spoke silently, motioning for Soapy to follow. Once we got to the hotel, he helped me upstairs into my room and lyed me down gently. "Everythings going to be alright." He hushed me while brushing the hair out of my face. "Soap and I are going down to the Ol' Saloon, if you want to come with." He smiled cutely at me as I nodded in return...**_

But it was all a dream. I was lying in my room and it was pure dark except fer' the small window that let the moon shine on me like the sunlight in the daytime. I wipped my face off from the sweat and couldn't find Colton or Soapy anywhere. So I crawled out of bed and realized I was in a black laced corsette and black guarders with matchin' heels. Then I opened the door quietly without disturbin' the others who had a room in the hotel as well and I walked downstairs and noticed them down there playing a big game of Poker with a big group of people.

I walked down the steps gently, as I tryed not to let them notice me but just before Colton took a drink from his13th whiskey bottle, he spotted me and smiled calmly. "Hey your up." He put his arm around me fer' some strange reason and pulled me over to the Poker game with him and some big dirty-lookin' guy with a long grey beard.

I looked at him as he continued with his shufflin' of the cards. He set them out and they began. Cole took another swig of his whiskey and slammed it down on the poker table. He smiled and lyed his cards out on the table. "Fullhouse Jerry." Everybody suddenly cheered and clapped fer' Colton as he smirked at the older man who had a look of disapointment on his wrinkled face. "Haha. Let's go Soap." They walked off out of the hotel and stopped at the doorway. "Hey come on-He paused waitin' fer' me to give him my name. "Uh-Annie. Annie Stokes." I blushed and then turned away from him. But I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Come on Annie. Let's get a few drinks." He motioned fer' me to walk up next to him.

_________________________________________________

It was midnight already and I was still thinkin' about that frightning dream I had not too long ago. I really wanted to be with someone, but there was nobody fer' me to be with. Colton probably has someone and Soapy must have too. Just then Colton handed me his beer bottle and told me to take a swig. I reached out fer' it slowly and thought to myself.

_"Did I really want to drink this. If I do I wouldn't be able to stop."_ I told myself and took a long drink from it and then gave it back to him.

"Hey be careful there,..wait a sec. You want to have a drinking contest. Me and you. " He smiled at me as I looked down and nodded in reply. "Hey two whiskeys here, my good man." Soapy wanted to buy them fer' us and when the bartender was done makin' them, he put them in front of us. Two fer' me and two fer' Colton. "Becareful sweet thing." He kept his eyes on me as he took a big drink from his bottle and I copied him and did the same thin'. He's already had

13 drinks at the poker game and he's probably goin' to be out in no time. But he was drinkin' way too much. "Ahh. Had enough of it yet Annie." His smile was really contageous and it made me smile as I closed my eyes and took a big swig from my second whiskey bottle with his eyes glancin' at me slowly.

I felt somethin' really deep fer' him...but I don't know what. "Done.!" He slammed the whiskey bottle on the table and he did win. He drank them completely empty. I couldn't believe it. He had 15 in all that he's drank tonight and he still didn't look drunk yet and I knew I was. I could feel myself begin to wobble and my vision was becomin' blury as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

But then when I opened my eyes, I was in bed again, but with Colton by my side and he was fast asleep. He had his arms on his chest with his hat tipped over his eyes. By the way he was sleepin' he must have been drunk. I stopped movin' just so I could look at his beautiful face. His dark indian skin was so much different from mine. My color was creamy white very pale. But no matter the diffrence of our skin, I would still love to be so close to him with his burnin' warm skin against my cool, breezy skin. But it would be so different.

"Hmm. Oh hey..Annie." He fixed his hat and lyed it on the table right beside the bed and got up. He wobbled a bit but not too much. "Me and Soap are going to go swimming, come with us." He grabbed me by the forearm and I nodded back and followed him out and outside we went. Colton Soap and I walked over to the Ol' Stables and got our horses from there. But this time I didn't have to share a horse. I got on top of a creamy colored horse with a brown mane and tail. "Want a saddle-I stopped him before he continued with a shake of my head. This horse was the most beautiful one I've ever riden, except fer' Papa's horse. Which was such a beauty.

"Well kid, where we heading. Down to Piper Lake.?" He asked as he got up on his horse and stook his feet in the stirrups while Colton just got onto his black and grey mare which had a dirty brown color mane and tail and had beautiful fur at the bottom of it's legs. And it also looked tough but beautiful at the same time.

"Yeah Soap. Piper Lake. If that's okay with you two." He smiled once more this time tippin' his hat at me. "Let's go." We all moved our horses into a gallop and were ridin' really fast. The ride there was really long though.

When we got there, it was so peaceful and quiet. There was a mini waterfall to go with the beautiful serene quietness and beauty with the suns reflection on the surface of the water. I loved the way the long tall grass grew around the edges of the water and how big the flowers were. We all got off our horses and I took them back, but Cole stopped me with a pull of my arm and I let go of the reins. "Just leave them. No one will take them." I tryed not to watch him undress, but he was so magneficant. Being here with two gorgeous men made me blush. "I'll go in later. I just want to rest fer' a bit." I took a short blanket from off my horses saddle and layed it out on the nice grass right beside the shady waterfall under the shade weapin' willow tree also as I put my body on the soft blanket and closed my eyes.

"It's nice out here isn't it." I heard Soapy's voice right beside me. I looked up and smiled at him, watchin' him read his book. A book called "Even if your a gambler, read this to get better" It was strange but if he wanted to read it, that was fine with me. As I leaned up I watched as Colton swam. His body was so terrific and gorgeous.

His dark indian skin was so sweet on that body of his and the way a part of his dark hair stayed to the right side of his eye, almost coverin' his right eye. "Hey you coming in or what." I could tell that he was smilin' and I smiled too. So I did what I wanted to do. I stood up and started to unlaced my corsette, holdin' it over my breasts, as I used my other free hand and slipped out of my bottoms, and guarders makin' the boys go "Ohh". Then I finally dropped my corsette to the ground, where now I was finally bare naked feelin' like I was being watched and I was.

"Crimmany Jimjams. That's such a lovely body you got there, Annie." Soapy spoke, makin' me blush, and Colton, looked at me as well and motioned fer' me to join him.

___________________________________________

Once my body was in the water, I shivered a bit, then got used to it. The water was actually very warm. I loved swimmin' in the summer time when the water is warm and the flowers bloom. "Well Annie, that was a wonderful scene you let us see." He winked at me, and I blushed deeply. Then I realized on his forearms. Some sort of tattoos of both arms. The tattoos looked like they were goin' over the lines almost looks like the way fishnet lines are. But on his skin. But I didn't want to ask him what they were.

I swam closer to him and I put my hand under the water and wrapped it around his forearm and began strokin' it gently feelin' his well-formed muscles whenever I went up on his arm. "What you like them.?" He asked me as I looked at his tattoos again. I nodded my head yes and blushed again.

"Cole, theres somethin' I always wanted to say to you, since I have met you." I spoke quietly, but he wouldn't let me say a word. "Just be quiet." He got me backed up to the edge of the water side and I felt him stroke my legs carelessly as he went under the water and then popped back up to the surface closin' his eyes tryin' to get the water out and he smiled again at me and he came so close to my face, I thought he was about to kiss me. But I wasn't ready. I couldn't do this no matter how bad I wanted to. I had to admit I was a 24 year old virgin and it would be emmbarasin' if they knew. "You know, your very pretty when you were standing up there, and your very pretty now. Your beautiful blue eyes." He whispered silently as he held the back of my wet head and forced my body against his, with his lips against mine.

"Mhh. Wait C-Cole. I can't." I tryed to get him off, and he obeyed. He didn't want to start a fight with me. I began to swim away from him and then I popped under the surface and swam all the way until I reached the surface again, and was gettin' drenched under a waterfall. He was already out of the water and had a towell wrapped around his waist and he watched me as I swam and under the shady Weapin' Willow tree he sat.

He smiled and stook his feet into the water as I swam up in between his legs and rested my elbows on his lap, puttin' not as much weight on it. I could feel my long brown hair pasted to my back and I could feel my eyelashes drip with water while my lips stayed moist with lust and water.

"Your beautiful, and I'm sorry for what I did. Heh-I just think I got alittle carried away." I watched him put his hat back on and I popped back under the water when he lyed on the grass with his legs still danglin' in the water. Waitin' to be grabbed and pulled under. But then I noticed some of the wild indians came in to the water undressed and all men, came splashin' into the water. But that didn't bother me. Because they were the nice ones. And actually it was kind of scary that I'm the only female out here, and there are like 12 other men, then finally a woman came in too. And she was right beside me in the water. She was so beautiful and she was so kind to me. She had long black hair and dark indian skin, like Cole's but her's was much darker.

"Hello my name is Kohana. I love your hair." She commented on it as she ran her dark indian fingers threw it and I closed my eyes, and didn't even realize that Cole was up and watchin' me.

______________________________________________

"YAAHOO!!" I heard a big splash and up out of the surface of the water came Soapy. He was well-built too, nice features but not as good as Colton. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Friendly hug. "Your the best friend I could ever want Soapy." Right then I kissed him on the cheek and he tryed so hard to hug me back but I guess he was too nervious to. I let go of him and he blushed deeply. "Why thank you darlin'. Your sweet too." He planted a quick one on my neck and got out of the water and sat next to Cole with a towell wrapped around his waist too. They both looked at me and I continued talkin' to Kohana. She was so beautiful and so spiritual. In her looks and in her eyes.

But while she was in the water she wore a striped necklace around her neck. Indian necklace. And so did Colton. He and her had the same ones. I was confused here. "Hey Cole." I spoke towards him as he resumed his glancin' at me. "Yes. What your wondering about these necklaces aren't you.?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, an Indian friend of mine Many Wounds gave his wife Kohana that necklace and Fights-at-dawn gave me this one." He finished his sentence as he was leaned backwards on his elbows removin' his hat from his damp hair and never took his eyes off me.

-------------------

**PART TWO: Meeting Many Wounds**

While everyone was still in the lake and Colton and Soapy were still restin' by the edge, a handsome indian, with many tattoos and a red headband around his head came in the lake as well. I noticed him swimmin' this way, but he was probably the one Cole was talkin' to me about. "Kohana. Kola is waiting for you." He pointed his finger at a young little indian girl who was playin' by the edge of the water nude like the rest of us. She nodded her head and swam away. The young indian walked out of the water and stood up before Colton, but it was kind of creepy seein' a man nude right in front of you. But it didn't bother me as much. He spoke to Cole in some indian language that I couldn't understand even one bit but it wasn't any of my buisness. So I continued with my enjoyment of the lake.

I swam all the way over to the other side where the indians were and when I looked at their faces, they smiled and some waved. As I helped myself out of the water I felt unconfurtable without my clothes, but I guess it was an Indian thing. So I played along with their culture.

"Hello Kohana. Yer' daughters beautiful just like her mother." I smiled and sat down right beside Kohana and her young toddler, tryin' to braid Kola's raven black hair. "Kohana, would you want me to braid yer' hair as well, when I'm finished with Kola's. You would look very beautiful." I smiled once more and she smiled too, noddin' her head in reply as I continued with Kola's hair. After I was finished, I tied the ends of the two braids with rubber bands and each of them looked well braided and stayed in perfectly. I never thought bein' in Indian territory would be this fun. I guess Cole liked his culture as well. When I decided to look across from me on the far other side of the river, I noticed a sorta big man with a broken arm and saw the indian with many tattoos walk over here instead of swimmin'.

"UNDA!!" The little child ran upto her father, and he carried her in his arms and headed towards us, as I began to start on Kohana's hair next. "You know Ahnnie, your such a sweet laty." Her indian accent spoke words differently, as I smiled at her nice words. As I was finishin' up on puttin' her rubber bands in, I noticed Colton was crouched down beside me, with his towell still around his waist. "I see you and Kohana are friends.?" He put his hat on his head and when I finished up with her braids, she smiled at me and gave me a friendly hug. "Thank you." She sat down beside her husband and her little child.

I watched them so much. I just wish I had someone to love like that. But suddenly, Colton grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up off the grassy ground and we both jumped into the lake at the same time. When he popped his head out of the water, he didn't know what he did with his towell when he jumped in. He knew he didn't leave it on but he didn't care really as long as his pants were nearby.

I smiled at him, as he smiled back and wipped his eyes full of water and pulled me closer to him. I felt the same pain hit my side again, but it wasn't frightened pain, it was happy pain. I was so shocked to see him like this towards me. As he leaned his face in towards mine again, I closed my eyes and we were about to touch lips again, but somethin' had to ruin it by throwin' a large...HORSE, in the lake.

"Um is that- uh good." I asked watchin' as it began to doggie paddle. He nodded his head and suddenly kissed me roughly this time holdin' me tight.


	10. Can't help but love you

As I opened my eyes to the new day, I realized that everyone was out here still but they were in their indian tents, and Colton, Soapy and I were out lyin' in the grass covered up in small blankets. "Ahhh" I yawned feelin' the dampness of my hair still as I found Cole lyin' a few inches away from me and Soapy was lyin' on the other side of me a few inches away too. Just before I got up, I was pulled back down with a strong grab of my arm. I shreiked but realized it was Colton.

I smiled at him and he let me go. I couldn't keep my eyes off his skin and his whole self. He was a gorgeous man and I loved him dearly. "I love it when your naked Annie. Your body is wonderful and eye-catching. Even Many Wounds said you were a beauty in body and look." He announced to me as I removed the blanket from me and dove into the lake fer' a mornin' swim.

"Annie, were going to have to get something to eat pretty soon." He spoke as he was leaned up on his elbows again, without his hat continuingly watchin' as I swam.

__________________________________

When we all got dress again, and said our goodbyes to the indians, I got our horses and jumped up on mine and put my cowgirl boots in the stirrups and it winnyed when I did. "Come on Soap. Were out of here for today." He put his hat on his head as Soapy got on his horse and we each rode our horses into a gallop, going into town. Empire. With Colton being the leader of this little group, we had to go down to the hotel again and I needed some rest. More rest than I can ever get. I just couldn't sleep well last night. "Well Soap, when you get back tell us." Cole waved goodbye to Soapy as he went to order our breakfast.

As I walked into the hotel's main room, there were a group of folks playin' a game of Poker again and Cole payed no attention to that. "Hey Annie. The game of Poker sounds entertaining, doesn't it. Let's play a long round." He smiled little, walkin' beside me as I put my hands on my hips shook my head. "No more Poker today." But I finally got it once I went back over his sentance he spoke to me.

I didn't know what to say or reply back. But I walked upstairs into my room and Colton shut and locked the door behind him. "Hey Annie. I'm sorry if you don't want to." I finally heard the sadness in his voice.

"I just haven't seen a woman like you before and I guess I have a huge love crush on you." He lyed down with his hat over his eyes and his right foot crossed over his other. I sat on the foot of the bed and thought and thought. I think I wanted to. I just wanted to finally get intimante with someone I really like. I wanted him badly just thinkin' about him made my stomach turn. "Cole." I put my body on his as he tipped his hat off his head and he pulled me down hard, kissin' me gently this time. I grabbed a hold of his back and squeezed when he was on his knees and I was in his arms with his mouth enjoyin' my neck.

"I always liked you Annie." He whispered "Ever since I met you. I thought you were beautiful." He spoke again between breaths as I tugged on his ammo belt that was strapped around him, and he pulled my long hair in a playful way makin' my head go backwards. He then continued to kiss my neck and then my chin. Goin' up until he reached my lips and pressed his to mine. Slowly slippin' his tongue inside my mouth, makin' me shiver with passion. I didn't know what I really wanted. This or not. So I pushed him gently away from me, and he looked at me with a look of confusion on his face. "Hey what's wrong. Tell me Annie." He leaned up towards me again, but I stepped foot off the bed and smiled. "I'm sorry but I have to get goin'. I'll be back later." I walked out before him and left the hotel. With Colton not even chasin' after me like I thought he would.

I guess that is what I wanted to do. Not to have sex until I'm ready fer' it and badly cravin' fer' it.


	11. Serious operation

**Soapy's POV**

It was very hot out today in Empire and folks were out walkin' 'round like nobody's business. I sat down on the hotel's steps and looked down between my legs on to the dirt ground. _"Why. Why do I like Annie so. I can never get her outta' my head fer' a second and when ever she was with Colton..I couldn't help but stare."_ I thought to myself, coverin' my head with my hands like a tornado was to hit. But then I noticed Colton ridin' in to town on his horse and he stopped it, right as he jumped off and tied the reins to a post as he walked passed me. Just like he didn't even know I was here.

He was in his deputy outfit. He wore his hat, a brown leather vest with a white long sleeved shirt on underneath, also with dark brown leather pants. But I didn't see no his holster belt, only his regular big buckled belt around his waist.

"Hey kid, what's wrong.?" I asked, followin' him into the Hoodoo's Hotel. He tryed not to notice me behind him, but I knew something was very wrong. "Cole." I rested my hand on his right shoulder and he stopped walking. "What is it Soapy.?" He spoke softly and almost angrily, as he turned around to face me. I removed my hand and looked at him. "Why are you so quiet and not like yourself.?" I added, but right after I released those words, he grabbed me by the jacket, and thumped me against the wall. "What. Your saying I'm not myself. And WHY is that.?" I could tell now that he was angry and upset. "I don't know. It's just like something bad happend to ya', kid." I whispered as he suddenly let me go and sat down, with his back up against the wall and his his knees up as he put his hands between them.

"Annie, does not care for me anymore." His voice seemed so sad and hurt. I had to do somethin' but I liked her too. "Hey I'll be back kid. I'm going back to the hideout." I waved goodbye and walked out of the hotel and away I gone.

---------------------------------

**PART TWO: Annie**

**Cole's POV**

It was 2 in the afternoon, and I still haven't seen Annie around here for a while now. I haven't seen her all today. I really missed her and I couldn't do anything, but sit here and wait. But as I got back up, I saw her down stairs in the main hall, talking to some other guy. He looked fancy just like her. And that's something I wasn't. Fancy. She looked more beautiful than ever with her long golden brown hair curled up in a bun, with a blue and white umbrella in her small hands and her beautiful blue dress with matching heels on her feet. She didn't look happy at all though. And the other man that came in was REED? That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to Annie.

"REED.!!" I ran down into the main hall and pulled out my duel peacemakers. But without even knowing it, I was shot to the ground and so was Annie. The only things I could hear were frightning screams of folks running around, and Annie gasping for air.

So I managed to get off my back and on my hands and knees holding my bullet wound with my right hand over my stomach making my way towards her body. "H-hey. Shhh everythings going to be alright." I spoke leaning over her and I swooped her up in my arms as best as I could leaning on one knee then stood up on both legs carrying her outside. "Oh my gosh. Someone get a doctor." I noticed a young woman who attracted the attention of more scared people as one ran over my way. He fell to his knees once he saw that her and I were shot. But she was worse than me. "We have to get you two to the hospital." He and someother men who were around us, with a horse drawn wagon outside the hotel, both helped her inside it slowly, and I stepped in as well and off the wagon went.

____________________________________________________________

After the long ride there, the driver opened the door and let us out. "Come on ma'am. Yer' bleedin' badly." The man spoke as he helped her step down. I watched as they carfully stood her on her feet but before she fell to the ground, she fell into me. And I caught her in my arms. "I'm s-sorry I wasn't here earlier. But I'm here now." She smiled at me weakly, closing her eyes as I carried her all the way inside the Alhambra. A few people put two tables together and took her from my arms. Lying her down on them as the bartender put a cloth in her mouth and told her to bite down hard as he moved her hair from her forehead.

"Doctor, becareful with her. " I spoke anxiously, covering my wound again and went over to her side. "Don't cry." I wipped her tears away and kissed her forehead letting the doctor do what he needs to do. "Colton, I love you." I heard those words pass me and I stood by her side holding her hand tightly. "Be strong okay." I removed my hat from my head and watched as the doctor began to work.


	12. Stealing your love

After her operation was done, her face was dripping with sweat and her teeth were aching full of pain as she bit down on the cloth to keep her from screaming out in pain while the operation begun. But it was over now. And her stitches were already in too. Two men helped her down and they fixed the tables and put them where they belong. I still felt like shit and I think the bullet went in and out the other side. "Uh.." I fell on my stomach and the doctor helped me up and rested me down on the bartender's counter.

"Oh shoot. This one is bad." I heard him say, as I suddenly felt him rip open my shirt with a pull of the buttons and he looked at it in frustration. "Colton this would hurt quite abit. So get ready." I felt bunch of pain fill my bullet wound as If he was trying to stitch me up. And he was.

After my stomach wound was patched up, I was on my stomach carefully and he was patching up my back wound as well. "Ahhh!" I screamed that time when he accidently stitched threw the wrong spot. "Sorry Colton." He apologized but I didn't take it. Then after I was done being patched up, I forced myself out of his grasp. "GET THE HELL OFF ME.!!" I cursed as I buttoned my shirt back up and put my brown leather vest back on over it taking Annie's hand and walked out of the Alhambra. Once we got outside, Annie pushed away from me and backed up a couple inches from me. "Why would ya'll curse at that man fer' tryin' to stitch you back up. Are you crazy Colton.?" She began to get furious with me. "Well I'm sorry. Because I was in pain. He fucking stabbed me with a needle..Annie. What else was I suppose to do.?" I started to shout, attracting attention now realizing I had hurt her feelings by shouting at her.

"Hey Annie. I'm sorry. Please don't do this." I watched as she walked away from me and I followed close behind her. "I'm sorry Cole, but I must leave." She spoke, walking faster but I caught her from behind and pulled her back into me. "I love you. Don't leave me like this." I whispered to her as she stopped fussing and I let her go.

"Oh Cole." She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck as I picked her up by the waist and hugged her back tightly then standing her back up on her feet. "Let's go get a room." I suggested as she stopped and turned around. She looked like she didn't want to do anything like that with me at all. Her face was telling it all. "Is there something your not telling me.?" I asked her impatiently crossing my arms. "Y-Yes Colton. I'm 27 and I am a v-virgin." She looked down when those words passed her lips. I looked at her in shock and put my arm around her.

"Hey don't worry. We don't have to be that close if you don't want to but you should've told me this before." I spoke, walking towards the ALHAMBRA.

____________________________________________

"Ahh-My stomach." She groaned holding her stomach in pain as I sat her down the table in the corner of the ALHAMBRA by the window. "Hey Luke. You have some medical alcohol I can use." I asked the bartender and he walked towards me with a bottle in his hand. "Yep but be careful with this, kid." He looked at me then at Annie. "This someone new, Colton.?" He asked as he winked at me and headed back to the counter. I turned my attention back on to her, but she looked upset. "So you have someone else.?" She asked in anger. I looked down at my feet then back at her and scooted my chair closer to her, making a big long squeek as I did. I shook my head lightly, and removed my hat again.

"I like you Annie. Believe me." I stood up from my chair and leaned in to put some alcohol on her stitches that were aching so bad. "Lift up your dress." I whispered quietly to her but she blushed and didn't obey. "Not here Cole." She got up from her chair and pulled me upstairs with her. "There now I can." She spoke as she lifted it from the bottom all the way up until I could see her corsette.

"Sit down." She obeyed and I got on my knees below her legs so I could do it easier. "Hold still." I spoke quietly. When I put some of it on her stitches she grunted a bit. "That stings." She smiled and I put the bottle on the small table near me with the two candles on top. I just looked into her blue crystal eyes until she snapped me out of it. Then I leaned up and kissed her gently, pulling her on top of me as I lye my back on the wooden floor with my knees up around her, putting my arms around her tightly until I could feel her breasts up against my chest. "Oh Cole." She smiled and resumed her kissing, but this time she tugged on my vest. "You want this off do you.?" I whispered gasping as I let go of her lips, and I unbuttoned my vest for her and she did the honors of taking the rest of it off. While she reached her hand up my long sleeved undershirt and stroked my skin.

I tingled under the touch of her hand touching my skin. "I want yer' pants off." She announced in my ear silently, as I did but only unbuttoned and unbuckled my belt. "Are you sure you want to do this. If you do there's no going back." I told her and she nodded her head without smiling. But I decided to let her hand roam free around in my trousers if she wanted and she did before I even told her to.

"Mhh-Whoa.!!" I jumped up a bit from her soft touch. And she smiled at that. She leaned down and kissed me again, and this time she had my arms pinned up above my head so I couldn't touch her just yet.

-----------------------------------

After we were fully nude, I was ontop of her this time and to my waist down I sat between her legs as her back was on the floor. "Hold still, Annie. This will hurt." I held onto her hips and resumed to kiss her, just as I thrust myself into her making her lips scream out to me in pain. "Oh g-gosh." She grunted, while I continued with my painful thrusts. I felt my body tighten in pain, and my stitches pulled whenever I thrusted. So I went carefully into her. "Ahhh!!" She screamed in pain, as her fingernails jammed into my back with such power it made a grunt pass my lips. As her marvelous body moved up and down with each thrusts I made, I felt my stitches sting like hell and I knew I had to stop but I didn't.

"UHHH-" I heard her groan as she threw her head back on the floor and I kissed her neck. "Oh Shoot.!" I gasped for air as she and I noticed dark thick blood escape her vagina, but she didn't care as long as the pain was finally gone.

"Ohh-that hurt like hell." She tryed to speak as she moaned instead while my hands were examining her body. And squeezing everything that loves to be squeezed. And yet another moan escaped her loudly this time. I began to start alittle harder but not too fast as I nibbled on her creamy white flesh. But I soon had to stop. The stitches were getting bad and I did stop. I removed myself from her, and lye on my back, with her head resting on my heaving chest. "I'm sorry we don't get to f-finish, but y-you probably know why." I closed my eyes and tryed to speak between my breaths of air as she got up from the floor and got dressed. As I did the same. But all the blood on the floor was no problem. The bartender will clean that up as well when he's gone for the night.

When I got my undershirt back on and my pants, I put my brown vest over the white undershirt and then put on my boots. "Let's get going." I spoke and took her by the hand, walking out of the ALHAMBRA


	13. REVENGE

**Port's POV**

It was somethin' about taday that just didn't seem right. I knew I was still missin' Clay, but I don't no why Cole and Soapy ain't been here fer' quite awhile now. I was just gettin' up out of my tent when I noticed a small cute young lady. She had golden brown hair that fell to her back and a red flannel undershirt with a vest and blue jeans with brown leather chaps around them, even with cute brown leather cowgirl boots and not to mention her cowgirl hat. She looked like an angel from heaven to me. Clay would have loved her. Oh yes he would.

"Howdy ma'am. The names Port. And you are.?" I asked tippin' my hat to the lovely lady, as she smiled politely and spoke. "My name is Annie sir. Soapy brought me here fer' a bit to look around and get used to bein' here." Her voice was like a melodic chime blowin' in the dusty wind. "Okay. Would you have a seat." I sat her down right beside me on the log next to the fire pit and handed her my whiskey bottle. "Um-no thank you." She smiled again and I smiled back.

I tipped my hat over my eyes and thought fer' a moment. _I knew I could get her in the tent with me if I tryed, but then again she might try to run.._I thought to myself, as I drew a circle in the dirt with a stick I picked up and out of the corner of my eye was Cole and Soapy.

"Hey kid, have ya'll met her. This beautiful woman.?" I asked as Cole and Soapy had a seat too and Cole smiled at her. "Yes. Yes I know her well." His smile disappeard from his face as he grabbed a whiskey bottle from the ground and drank the last bit from it.

------------------------------------

Before it was midnight, all the henchmen and we all too got together again and had a good time. With Chavez playin' the fiddle and some of the henchmen square-dancin' with one another, while some others played a game of Poker on the ground, I don't think this night would never be forgotten. I watched and listened to some of the boys head down to the little river stream down there, and jump in screamin' and YAHOOin' their lungs out. "Hey why don't we all make this one special fer' Clay." I announced as I raised my whiskey bottle up high and I wasn't alone. "FOR CLAY.!!" All the boys yelled out, and then finished their fun time.

I think I had a bit too much of whiskey. And I was woozin' all over the place. I had to piss so bad so I undid my trousers, and peed inside someone's tent on accident. And shoutin' "YAHHOO.!!" But nobody seemed to care. When I was done, I zipped them back up and sat back down near the wild fire and talked with Soap, Cole and Annie.

But before I said a word, everybody went dead silent. Only the sounds of the night crickets chirpin' and the sound of the waterfall. "Oh my GOD.!!" Someone shouted as everyone else ran wildly and that startled us. "What the HELL.!!" I looked over the edge and there stood right before my eyes, was Clay. "No...No it can't be you. It's not." I tryed to tell myself but It didn't work. Everybody soon stopped and watched him walk towards us. "B-B-Boys." He fell over on his stomach and he looked like he was in pain. "CLAY.!!" I didn't care if he was dead or not, I had to help him. "Clay you alright.?" But when I looked down at him, he still had that same wound, from a couple weeks back when he supposively died. "Yer' not d-dead. But how. ?" I asked him anxiously, shakin' him a bit. He put his gloved hand on my hand and smiled. "I wasn't dead. I was alive but I guess the doctor thought I was dead because of no palse." He began to chuckle and then a cough came out as Colton came down beside us.

"Clay your alive. B-" Clay stopped him with his finger to his own lips and smiled again. "Big fucking mistake the doc made." He chuckled again, but another cough came back out.

"We gotta' do somethin'." Cole and I lifted him up with me carryin' his feet and Colton at his arms while he helped him up the hill to our hideout. "Clay." One of his henchmen smiled with a tear in his eye, as they all shouted fer' his existance. "Come on. We gotta' get him up here." Someone spoke as two henchmen lifted him up onto a stretcher and put him into his large tent. "I need the first aid kit right NOW.!!" I shouted and I got someone to get it fer' me. "Just relax Clay. Tell me what happend." I looked at his wound and then back down at him as I put some alcohol on his bloody wound.

"Well b-boys. It was when I was lying on the ground next to my henchmen when I got shot. Yes it was a bullet wound. Don't know which way it came from, but it happend." He stopped and coughed to ignore the burning pain of the alcohol. "Then what next. Tell us Clay." Cole spoke as he went on again when I put the bottle of alcohol down and then went fer' the bandages to wrap 'round his stomach.

"Well then I realized I was in this tent. My tent surrounded by you boys. And by the doctor." He spoke and tryed again. "Then I remembered the doctor giving me a shot, when I didn't even need it." He closed his eyes and coughed again. "That no good lyin' piece of shit, DOCTER'" I shouted. "He's gunna pay. And gunna pay good." I grinned evily but Clay told me to calm down before I loose my temper again. And I calmed down just like he told me to. "We'll take down this doctor together. RIGHT.?" I raised my unbroken fist in the air and shouted. And all the henchmen shouted after me. "RIGHT.!!" They raised their fists too. "Clay yer' free to get yer' shirt back on. Yer' all wrapped up and ready to walk around." I patted him on the back and it quickly turned into a hug.

"Ookayy. Thank you Port. You've done well." He smiled as I let him go and when he stepped out of the tent, he raised his hand into a fist and we all shouted at him and everyone of us cheered loudly. "Back to your party." Clay shouted at everyone and they all cheered and got back to what they were doin' before but much, much happier. But that's whe Clay noticed the young woman. They both looked at each other in shock and Colton and I watched in confusion.

_______________________________________________________________________

**~* TO BE CONTINUED *~** Just had to make it big enough. ***TEE HEE***


	14. Best mistake

***~* THIS IS FOR A SPECIAL SOAPY FAN FRIEND OF MINE. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**

**Cole's POV**

It was passed midnight now, and Port and I were so confused. Clay and Annie must have seen eachother somewhere, or maybe they just know eachother. "C-Clay is that you.?" Annie smiled and walked closer to him. "Annie. That is you." He smiled too and ran towards her to hug her tightly. And he did. "What.?" Port and I said at the same time. Clay turned around and smiled with his arm around her. "This is my Papa's old friend. That is how I remember him." Her face looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Yep boys. I used to babysit her when she was just a little thing for her Pa on his ranch." He brushed his mustache and smiled. "Holly moses. I just can't believe how older you gotten. Your so beautiful just like I always thought you'd be." He sat down on the log beside the fire and had his arm wrapped around her still, which made me a little jealous.

So I sat down too beside them, and leaned in towards the dirt ground, taking a swig from my whiskey bottle as my back was bent over in a regular sitting position with my right hand between my legs and the other hand holding my whiskey. "GOD DAMMIT.!!" I cursed quietly as I struggled to loosen my red bandana that was around my neck.

I was in my black clothing. I had my sleeves rolled up so my tattoos shown and around my left sleeve was a red bandana as well. I also had two ammo belts around me. One going across the other just like an X.

-----------------------------------------

After the long, drunk wild party last night, I woke up on the dirt with my hat over my eyes. "Hmm.?" I was awaken up with a kick of someone's boot. I lifted my hat to uncover my eyes and It was just Clay. He had his usual expression on his face as I got up off my ass. "What a night." I said to myself as I looked around for Annie and I found her asleep in Clay's tent on the little spring bed. Now I think Clay was getting alittle too far with this "Annie" buisness and it was kind of getting on my last nerve.

________________________________________________

So when Annie woke up and made her way out of the tent, she was already dressed in new clothes. The top she wore was like Jenny's was, but it was blue and her long skirt was white as she also wore long-fishnets and high boots on her feet. Just like a whore. And she was a whore. What she needed was to get a job at the ALHAMBRA or HOODOO's CASINO.

Once we got there, I met face to face with Mayor Hoodoo and he was in his mayor suit and his big fucking hat. "Well hello Colton. Nice to see you again." I knew he was being sarcastic but there was a woman present. "And who may this lovely lady be." He took her by the hand and she giggled. "Let her go. Come on Soapy, were off again." I forced her on her horse and Soapy got on himself as I lead them to the Ol' Saloon downtown away from that fucking creep.

"Let's get a couple drinks, kid. I'm thirsty." Soapy found us a table and I got us some whiskey. "There, drink up." When I got to the table, I leaned my chair back and put my hat over my eyes again. Crossing my arms while keeping my feet on top of the table for balance of my chair.

----------------------------

But before I knew it, it was 8 at night and Soapy and Annie were completely drunk. "Yeah have ya'll heard 'bout the one that went moo." Annie said something that didn't even make sense one bit. So I went upstairs and found a room and slammed the door, plopping down on the bed and before I knew it I was asleep. Just drunk in jealousy and love.

_____________________________________________

**Soapy's POV**

"Your pretty." I scooted my chair up to hers quickly, and whispered in her ear. Makin' her giggle so cutely. "Oh I need ya' so much right now." I lost all control and fell into her lips, making her fall backwards in her chair. But she didn't care. She rested her hands on my back and wrapped her legs around my waist. _Okay little safecracker just do it. You know ya' want to so badly. _I told myself and I did what I wanted to. My injured hand found it's way up her top and under her brasier. I felt her tremble underneath me from the touch, and I kept her steady with a slip of my tongue in her mouth.

"Mhhh" I heard her moan inside my mouth, while I kept stroking her breasts with my curious hands. "Yer' a good kisser." She smiled. Eyes droopy a little. But still beautiful. "Shhh." I hushed her and then began nibbling on her soft neck, as I felt her hands slip down my trousers.

"Crimany!" I jumped from her soft slightest touch as her small hand went passed my under garmets and grabbed me roughly, goin' up and down with great force of her hand. "Mhhh- Ghh" I almost blurted out a moan so loud I bet everyone would hear. But it was fine with me. As she continuisly did that, I stripped her from her top and made my hand slip down her pants, passed her panties and stroked her soft bristle haired pussy. "Ahh. Oh Gahhh.!!" I never ever made a woman like her moan this loud before in my life. Not that I'm saying I never done it before, 'cause I have many times. "Ya' like bein' touched. 'Cause I know I do." I gave her face a quick sly grin, watchin' as her head fell back and she felt me come in her hand. "Oh Jesus.!!" I shouted half way. But still, nobody noticed.

--------------------------------------------------

So as we were lying naked on the floor, I held her hips tightly and kissed her gently to help her ignore the sharp pain that will hit first before pleasure. "MHH.!!" She bit her bottom lip, squeezing my back so hard, I thought I would shed blood. "Oh lord." I shouted again against her neck, thrusting harder and harder until she couldn't take no more and as soon as I come inside her. "Uhhh- Oh Soapy Jennings. That was painful but also very nice." Her drunking voice stood out and we knew we had made the biggest mistake in our lifes but as long as Cole didn't know it was fine between us.

_____________________________________________________________________

***~* I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD FOR ALL YOU SOAPY FANZ OUT THERE. IT WAS ALITTLE TO GRAPHIC AND SEXUAL BUT I LOVE IT.!! STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	15. Reed returns

**  
Annie's POV**

It was dark and stormy outside. I was glad that we were inside the hotel fer' the night. But one thin' I don't remember doin'. I can't remember what I did down at the Ol' Saloon a few hours ago but I sure did feel a bit sore. When I opened my eyes, It was pure dark. Even the moon was gone. Covered by the darkend rain clouds. "Cole. Is that you.?" I tapped the person next to me and it was him. He was fast asleep with his hat on the floor and one arm on his chest while the other hung off the bed.

"Oh Colton. I love you." I smiled in the darkness at him, strokin' his cheek as I accidently awaken him by touchin' his necklace. "I'm sorry I woke you." I quickly lyed back down on my side facin' my wall instead of him.

"Hey have your stitches been removed yet.?" He asked me quietly, as he was leaned up against my neck. I nodded and turned around to show him the scar. "See." I spoke lettin' him stroke my stomach until I felt like I needed him again. "Pl-please stop." I stuttered a bit, but he refused me to turn back around. Instead he pulled me into his lips and wrapped his arms tightly around me as he did with his legs as my waist down was between his thighs. "Let's see what more thin's we can do tonight." I smiled as I held him tight underneath me, with his arms pinned above his head.

But before I did anythin', I realized that If I kept havin' more and more sex with him, I would soon become pregnant and I don't want that just yet.

"Colton. I must not do this. I'm goin' to get a few drinks down in the main lobby." I crawled off the bed and walked downstairs, but when I noticed who was down there, I hid behind the railin' of the steps. It was Josiah Reed. I know he was lookin' fer' me and I had to get us out of here. So I ran silently back into our room. "Cole. Cole Reverend Reed is down in the lobby and I can't be here. Please let's get outta' here now." He got up quickly and took my hand. "Well." He began lookin' out the window as he opened it up. "This is the only way out without him seeing us. I'll jump out first so I could catch you on the way down." He spoke, but I don't think I could do this.

Jumpin' out a window sounds scary but if it was the only way to get outta this hotel and away from Reed, I'll take the risk. When I saw him climb out onto the roof of the green colored hotel, he asked fer' my hand. "Come on hurry." I obeyed and slowly climbed out onto the roof as well.

"Were going to jump, okay.?" He held my hand tightly and we both jumped off the roof at the same time but Colton stumbled to his knees and I helped him back up once we hit the ground. It was still pourin' down rain, and we had to find some where to hid. Colton noticed Reed's armored black horse and thought of somethin' horrible. "Get on." He ordered but I didn't. "Come on Annie." I slowly gave him my hand again and he helped me up and we were gone in a flash down the road.

----------------------------------------

**Josiah Reed's POV**

As I was inside Hoodoo's Casino with my little whore by my side, I heard the sounds of my horse winny and It was gone just like that into the darkness of the streets. "DAMNIT." I cursed under my breath as I turned back around to face my pregnant whore, Sally and smiled with my arms behind my back. "Let's go upstairs and get you rested up."I grabbed her hand and slowly walked her upstairs and placed her inside a room, while I closed the door behind me. "The kid and his little whore will PAY fer' what they done.!!" I shouted clenchin' my fists as I resumed my plans with Hoodoo.


	16. The argument: Whos the father

**Clay's POV**

As it resumed it rain, I told the boys to get inside their tents for some shelter. But the ones I were waiting for, is Colton, and Annie. "Huh." I sighed but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Cole and Annie riding up and they both jumped off the horse. "Damit Cole. Why do you have Reed's horse. He'll be after us now." I shouted before Cole and motioned for Annie to get inside my tent. "But-" She spoke. "Just go." I told her again and she listend. "Hey Clay, let's get one thing straight here. Don't tell her what to do okay. She's not what you think she is. She is not someone you can have for yourself and do her everyday." He began but I stopped him.

"Colton, I have only had her once before. But that was it an-" I was stopped by Colton, as he pulled me close with a yank of my red bandana around my neck. "WHAT.? So you have had sex with her. GODDAMIT.!!!" He let me go and turned around, as he threw his hat to the ground.

"I'm going to bed kid." I spoke, heading into my tent and zipped it up so no rain would come inside.

----------------------------------

In the morning, when the sun was beating down on all of us, I noticed Cole and Soapy sitting by the fire pit throwing rocks in it. "Kid why you so upset with Clay. You know she is a beautiful woman." Soapy began to laugh, but before Colton tryed to grab Soap, I shouted at him. "Hey." I said as they both turned to look at me. "Stop it kid. Just leave us all alone will you." I grumbled, but when I turned my back, Annie was standing there behind me so quiet today with a look of shock on her face. "I-I'm pregnant." Is all we heard and Colton stood up dropping his whiskey bottle as Soapy looked down at the ground.

***~* WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT. AND WHO'S THE FATHER.? BUM BUM BUMMM...**


	17. Fist Fight

**Cole's POV**

I felt so devistated. But it was just a dream. I actually thought Annie was pregnant. I'm glad she's not. When I got up from off the dirt ground, beside the fire pit, I took my hat off my eyes and got up feeling like crap. My back was in pain and my head was throbbing. "Annie." I spoke aloud, and I noticed Clay appear out from his tent. He looked at me and Annie made her way out of it. She smiled and walked towards me.

"Oh Colton, what's wrong.?" She asked sitting me down on the log. "I had a dream that you were pregnant. Isn't that weird." I told her as I scratched my arm and smiled little. All she did in reply was laugh. "Well that's weird. Because I am pregnant." I froze then and looked down at the dirty underneath my boots. "NO you can't. Who, did it.?" I asked shaking her gently by her shoulders. She looked down and I noticed a look of sadness wash over her face. "I don't know Cole. I really don't." She then rested her head on my shoulder and I pulled her close. Close enough that she was almost on my lap.

"Were going to find out who made you this way okay.?" I stood up and called out to all the men in this hideout. When I did, I saw them all come out of their tents, looking so tired and warn out.

"Which one of you got her-" But she stopped me and pulled me away from them. "Why do you think it would be that easy Cole." She hushed me, as she began to whisper.

I looked at her in shock but it couldn't be true. "What.? NO it can't be me. We, have only-I mean we had." She paused me with a kiss and I kissed her back but almost got too into it. "Sorry got off track there for a second. Anyways, how could it be me. We have only done it once. You have must been with someone else other than me, Annie." I felt hurt but alittle jealous and angry at the same time. "Annie if your seeing someone else, just leave me out of this please." I got up and walked away from her and climbed onto Reed's horse and rode off without saying anything to her. _How could she do this to me..She betrayed me just like that. I can't believe how a big fool I've been._ I said to myself as I headed towards Empire. When I got there, I strolled my horse along the dirt streets slowly as the people were still afraid I would run them over or something. "Huh. I guess this is what I must do now." I climbed off the big armored horse and bumped into a nice-looking street whore. She wore a red blue and some white colored dress with a blue frilly scarf around her shoulders over her open breasts.

"Well hello there, cowboy." She spoke so quietly to me, but before I got any closer, I noticed she had a big belly. That must mean she was pregnant. Because she was very skinny but yet she had a big belly. "I have to get going." I jumped back onto my horse and sped off away from that part of town.

What I needed was some long nice rest. So I stopped on my horse and climbed off but I was instantly hit in the back of the head with a bottle and fell to the ground on my belly. I tried to get up and see who was doing that to me but I couldn't keep my eyes open. As I closed them, It was all dark. Pure darkness washed over me completely.

"Got him Hoodoo." I heard Reed's voice ring in my ears, as I was dragged towards Hoodoo's desk. "Well well kid. Where is the whore.?" He ordered me to say something right, but I didn't. "I don't know who your talking about. So leave me alone." I spit in his face as he grabbed me and pinned me down on top of his desk as his hands pushed into my shoulders. "Tell me where SHE is or else kid." He gave me a smirk but I didn't take it. "Or else what. You going to torture me to death. You bastard." I shouted before I was smacked across the face and then a blade put to my neck.

"Tell me where she is. " He pressed it closer leaning in closer himself, as I reached for my hatchet from my backside, and swung it out into his left shoulder. Watching as he fell to the ground. "You bad tempered soul." Reed took Hoodoo's spot for him, as he punched me in the face instead of a smack. "Y-you would never make m-me spit it out. Rot in HELL.!!" I spit again, but he pushed me to the floor on my stomach as he kicked me a few to the ribs and I just had to hold my aching sides. "I'll find her myself." He stepped away from me but before he did, I grabbed him around the ankle of his black boot, and pulled him down. "YOU BASTARD.!!" I threw a powerful punch to his face and then one to the side just like he did me. Just so he could feel the pain that I'm in.

"You made her pregnant. I can't BELIEVE YOU.!!" I stopped his moving with another punch in the face and this time he was surely knocked out. "You'll never touch her again." I limped away from both Hoodoo's and Reed's limp bodies, as I had my arm around my side. Thinking about what my next trip was.


	18. Soapy

**Author Notes:**

**Hello you peeple. This will be alittle strange chapter but It will be good also and were gunna find out who's actually the real father of Annie's child.**

**Can't wait myself. Enjoy.!!**

**Soapy's POV**

I felt so consumed up right now in all this talkin' about the **"Who's the Father" **thing. I have only did it once with the little lady. I bet it was Cole though. I have seen how close they are next to eachother all of the time. No matter what day it was. And we were both drunk when we did it. So I couldn't be blamed fer' this crap. "Hey Port. Where's Clay.?" I stood up before Port who was crouched down with a stick, messing around with the fire pit. He turned to face me and nodded. "What Soap." He replied quietly but also I could hear anger in his voice. "What has happened to Clay.?" I asked again, but used a different form of the same question.

"Well Soapy. He's just upset 'bout this whole **"Father"** thin'." He sat down. "That's all." He finished, drinking his whiskey again.

I thought fer' a minute to myself, then before I could sit down, we all heard Annie cryin' so sadly to herself. Port cared if she was cryin' but he stayed up there with Clay as I ran down towards her and sat beside her. "Hey what's wrong.?" I asked her removin' my hat as a piece of my dark hair fell in my face. "It's j-just Cole." She wipped her eyes and looked down at her hands that were rested on her lap of her dress. "What about him. Is he upset about all this too.?" I asked her, getting' close to her. She replied with a nod of her head. "Well it is hurtin' everyone. 'Cause we don't know who it is. But it's hurtin' me and Cole the most. But mostly Cole." I spoke softly wippin' her fresh tears away as I slowly and nerviously put my arm around her to comfurt her.

"Yer' so sweet Soapy." She fell into me and wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. I couldn't help but stroke the thick length of her long flowin' hair. "You'll always be there. Won't ya'.?" She leaned in slowly towards me as I did the same. "Yes." I replied as her lips hit mine and I closed my eyes feelin' her lips touch mine so gently. I sat on my injured hand this time and used my other to stroke her hair.

**Cole's POV**

It was still 12 something in the afternoon and I was outside in the dirt again, lying on my back with the sun beating in my eyes. "Ahh-" I gruffled a little still remembering the rough kicks I got to the side and the punches that hit my face as it was still bleeding and badly bruised. Nothing was swollen but just bruised and cut. I couldn't get Annie off my mind and even if I didn't want to see her no more, she was still there. Somewhere in my mind. "Hey kid. You there." I heard a voice call out to me as I noticed a young man in a stage coach, holding onto the reins of the horses. I tried to get up but no luck.

I think one of my ribs must have been broken from the hard kick of Reed's steel-toed boot. "Oh shoot kid. Let me help ya'." I reconized that voice anywhere and when I opened my eyes, I saw dirty blonde hair, and a string of straw stinking out of his mouth. "You-" I spoke as good as I could. "Yep I'm the ferry- driver. I know you kid and you don't just lye out on the ground like that all beat up." He smiled as he helped me onto the drivers seat beside him. But I couldn't sit. "AHH.!" I felt my rib pop and it wasn't good.

"OH jesus kid. I need to get some help." He jumped off the coach and shouted out names. "Hey Jerry, Tom and Twiggy. Get out here. We have a patient." He yelled as the door of the couch opened up and two skinny men and one big man came stomping out.

"He's up there. All we need is to lye him on the stretcher and then we can begin." I watched as the three men pulled out a stretcher and the ferry-driver helped me down once again. "Here kid. Lye down." They helped me get on my back without hurting myself more. "No were gunna' have tah' remove ya' shirt." He smiled at me as I nodded and rested my head back down. Letting him do it himself so I wouldn't injure myself. Once my heavy top was off, I felt his hands push down lightly on my rib cage to see if any of them were broken. And for sure, he found a broken rib.

"Kid were gunna' have to remove it or just leave it and put wrap around it. It's up to ya'." He shrugged. As I was being stared at all of them. "Remove it. I don't care as long as it will heal much faster." I made up my mind and the young ferry-driver and his boys smiled. "Good choice kid." He spoke as he had a scaple in his hand and began slowly on my left rib cage. It took about 3 painful hours until they could finally get it removed. "All we need is to wrap you up and, you would need to rest fer' abit though once it's on." The blonde said again as I noticed his bruises on his face were gone. Now I could see his blue eyes more clearly and he was a nice looking man. "There yer' done and ready to go." He smiled and helped me off the stretcher. "Your gunna' have to keep yer' shirt off fer' a while. By the way, where do you live or where are ya' headin'. I'll give you a ride." He asked.

Once I was up in the coach lying down on one of the seats, I told him and we were off.

_______________________________________________________________________

When I got back to the the hideout, I told him to stop at the entrance and we both waved goodbye as he was off again. "Oh shit." I cursed quietly, putting my hat back on my head as I held my side gently. But when I got up there where all the tents were, I noticed Soapy and Annie making out. "GODDAMIT.!!" I shouted getting their attention. Annie hurried away from Soap as to say nothing was going on but I saw it clear as day.

"Cole wh-what happened. Where were ya' I was worried." She looked down at my wrap and hugged me but I back away from her. "Don't Annie. I had enough of your nonscense." I shouted getting close to her. "I saw you and my best friend Soapy making out over there. So how do you explain that ANNIE.!!" I turned my back to her and tried to keep the tears of sadness back. "C-Cole. I'm sorry. I thought you didn't like me no more." She squatted down beside me and I looked at her. "I don't hate you. I love you." I got back up remembering what would happen if I sat. "AHH!" I shreiked full of pain, as I lyed myself down on the dirt ground, getting dirt on my bare back. "Oh Cole what happened. Yer' face is all cut up and yer' bleedin'." She rubbed a cloth across my face and wipped off the blood. "I'll put some alcohol on it fer' you." She spoke, and before I knew it I felt a bad burning sensation on my face where my cuts are located. "Annie. I already knew who the father is." I spoke out of no where and she stopped rubbing but then continued again. "It's huh-" I sighed. "It's Soapy." I finished swallowing the lump in my throat harshly.

_____________________________________________________________

**Josiah Reed's POV**

"Oh lord. You have blessed this beautiful woman with such greatness." I shouted to the sky of my old darkend church and the only light that was seen was the dark redness from the stained glass window behind me and the podium. "Behave cursed soul." I resumed my attention back on the young woman who was knealin' in front of me on her knees with a red blind fold on, as she was bare naked. "You're the one who will be cursed as my soul." I spoke silently towards her, and kneeled in front of her raising her chin with my hand and poured the holy water into her mouth.

I tipped her head back gently and smiled. "Obey me my soul." I spoke again as she rose before me and I pulled her close. I soon found my lips on hers and then as I was about to let her go, my green eyes turned clear yellow as my cravin' for blood rushed inside me. I could feel the blood racing inside her and inside me. "AHHH!!" Is the only sounds that I heard when my two long sharp teeth pierced her skin and sank into her deeply.

-------------------------------------------

*~* **NOW THAT ENDING WAS WEIRD AND IT ONLY HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT ANYWAYZ SOAPY IS THE FATHER OF ANNIE'S BABY. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!**


	19. Fist Fight: Colton VS Soapy

**Author Notes:**

**In this chapter Soapy and Colton get into a big argument. Who starts it? And who will finish it? Just reed and enjoy.!!!**

**______________________________________________________**

**Cole's POV**

"You BASTARD.!!" I walked upto Soapy and grabbed him by his jacket pushing him against the wall. "Why did you do this to her. WHY!!" I pulled him back then dropped him on the ground and kicked him in the gut a few times. "Ugh- Colton. Were friends. It' was just an accident." He got back up and I hit him one in the face making sure not to injure myself again. "Kid STOP!!." He got me in the face as well and that was one powerful punch. "Oh Soapy you want to go do you.?" I got up and tackled him down to the dirty ground.

I could see Annie in the background shouting at us, but that didn't stop us from fighting. "I can't believe you." I got him in the ribs, making him squeel a bit. "You Son of a b-" But I was cut off by a kick to the face and I grabbed his ankle and pulled him down hard to the ground.

I grabbed onto his right arm and twisted it backwards until he screamed out in pain. "You BASTARD.!!" Soapy cursed this time and wipped his lip from the blood. He grabbed me by the hair and kneed me in the face as I tried to get back up but he kicked me in the ribs and I coughed up blood. "You little SAFECRACKR.!!!" I shouted at him and grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket but it ripped and he fell onto the ground. "Oh Jesus. I got ya now kid." He sounded so phycopathical as he had me in an arm-lock but I took him by the waist and flipped him over my head, as I kicked him one good one in the ribs. "COLTON, SOAPY KNOCK IT OFF NOW!!!" We stopped as we both started to pant from all the energy that went threw us.

"What is all of this about anyway.?" Clay who was the one that shouted, pulled us away from eachother as he sat us down on the log. "It is all his fault." Soapy announced as I got back up but Clay got me back down and calmed me down some. "NO he was the one who got Annie pregnant. You SON OF A BITCH!!." We started again as pulled Soapy against the rock wall and punched him again. "You retarded kid." Soapy got me in the sensative spot and I couldn't help but fall to my knees. "Gahh- You know damn well that's a cheap shot Soap." I grabbed him by the head and pulled him down to the ground with me but since he was skinny he escaped my tight grasp and knocked me over the edge of the hill into the water.

Clay and Port tried to stop but they just got pushed back out of it. "Port you hold Soap as I get the kid." I noticed Clay jump down the hill and tried not to fall into the water. "Cole grab my hand." He ordered me as he was leaning over the water as I did and he pulled me out. "Oh Colton, you got something removed didn't you.?" Clay asked me as he helped me up the hill. I nodded and fell to the ground unconsious. I could feel the water fall down my bare chest and my indian pants were so soaked and so were my apachie indian shoes. I also felt the warmth of my blood soak my face and ached in pain.

But I still couldn't believe Soapy got her pregnant. I only had on time with her and it wasn't that far yet because of the stitches. I opened my eyes and I could see Clay by my side. "Hey Clay where's Annie and Soap." I asked quietly as I was resting on a stretcher in Clay's tent.

Soapy's in Port's tent and Annie is outside with Chavez. "Is she alright about this.?" I asked again, but he didn't answer. "Just get some rest Cole. You need it." I couldn't feel the blood washing over me no more and my pants weren't soaked. They were dry.

***~* I KNOW THAT WAS KINDA SHORT BUT I STILL LIKED IT. BUT SOME OF IT WAS KIND OF FUN TO PICTURE IN YOUR HEAD OF HOW THEIR FIGHTING. CHAPTER 19 TO COME SO BE THERE. ^-^**


	20. Annie's Leaving?

Friday, July 16, 2010

**A/N: **_in this short chapter, Annie Stokes leaves the boys and Colton…BTW she is __**NOT**__ pregnant… SORRY. Last chapter of this story up next!_

Port and Clay were busy talking business, as Soapy and I were talking things over about Annie. "Okay, one thing. She is not pregnant?" I blurted my ass on a log and my elbows leaned into my lap. Soapy nodded, removing his hat as so did I.

**XXX**

Annie returned back to the hide-out with the boys, and entered the nearest tent. I wondered what was wrong so I entered the tent also. "Hey Annie you alright?" I asked, sitting down beside her; she turned away from me and cried… "No, I ain't stayin'here no more- you know what's wrong." She stood up and marched out the tent.

I went out to get her and took her by the arm. "What the hell is going on?" I cursed, causing Clay and the boys to draw attention to both of us; "Goodbye, Colton." Annie said in an angered saddened voice that almost broke my heart. I tried to keep her in my grasp but I didn't want to take advantage of her reasoning to leave…


	21. The END!

**A/N**: This is my last chapter of this story… I don't know what I am going to do next-make a sequel or just do a new complete story of GUN. Probably Sequel…well enjoy!

Cole's POV

"Damn…God Damn!" I cursed repeatedly to myself as I rode on down to Dodge. The air was hot and humid, the air was dry and slow and the flies buzzed like a wild herd of cattle across the frontier.

I had Port at my side on his horse, {both horses Indian Saddlebreds, black and white} riding along to make sure I am safe.

XXX

When we arrived, Reed showed up just after we did on his armored mare, in front of "Hoodoo's Palace".

"Damn, why is he here, Cole?" Port looked over at me, and I kept my glaze on him: "I don't know but I bet he's after something and I might know what that something is." I explained, full of rage.

"Hyah!" I spurred my horse into a charging gallop; straight up to Reverend Reed I…and I noticed Port turn back around to get help.

"Reed!" I shouted below my breath, as I jumped off my horse, and armed with my rifle. He turned around to glare into my face, and I fired…

"Son of a bitch!" Reed dodged the bullet just in the nick-of-time, and mounted his horse yet again. He had some help surrounding me… so I held tight to my rifle, and dodged behind a building, stirring up dust as I fell. "Damnit…he's not getting away that- "HAH!" I peeked over and heard a strange familiar yell.

"Clay!" it was him and Port, with his henchmen, and Chavez. All on horse back, firing their weapons in the dusty Wild West air. So I appeared from behind the building and fired at Reed's helpers:

XXX

I got shot once in the shoulder and twice in the leg; it was terrifying that I was still going, as my buds were telling me to stop, to give in, but I didn't until…until I fell out!

Jenny was running threw my head like an angry horsefly…I did miss her, but Annie was the one I missed dearly.

"Hum?" I opened my eyes to find everyone I knew surrounding me, as the doctor was finishing up stitching me…another time.

"What?" I raised myself up to get a better look at what I thought, was Ned. Ned White. "Noh!" I grumbled deep in my throat, causing my voice to come out deeper than usual.

Clay snapped me out of it, and I was back to reality; my dark body covered in many stitches, and my head pounding like a sad cowboy playing a broken banjo. "WH-where is she?" I asked, hoping to find her in sight…but no. So I closed my eyes, and cursed wildly inside.

*************

_How can one man loose so much,_

_How can I live like this…?_

…_in pain?_

_I'm wanted;_

_Dead__ or __Alive!_

**E/N: **Hope you enjoyed it who ever read it


End file.
